A Christmas to Remember for TenTen
by AoiCherry
Summary: My 1st NejiTen fic. TenTen decides to hold a party at her house at the last minute, and tells Sakura to invite all her other friends. What happens when Sakura does not only invite them, but holds a surprise for TenTen as well?


**This is a Christmas fic I decided to write. My first NejiTen fic. This fic is for my friend, Uchihas1010Hyuuga.**

**By the way... I DO NOT own Naruto... Masashi Kishimoto does...  
**

* * *

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

*(Cell phone ringing, pick up.)*

"Sakura, my house tomorrow, 6:00 pm. Be there, and tell Hinata, Ino, Temari, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino. We're gonna party. Be sure all of them can come. Bye." TenTen shut her cell, and sat on her bed. It was winter break, and tomorrow would be Christmas. TenTen pulled her legs up to her chest, and closed her eyes.

_"Hopefully, this party will lighten up everyone's moods. It's Christmas, and why do they look so.... so... I dunno, guilty?" _TenTen thought to herself, and lied down on the bed. A while later, she sat up, and jumped off her bed.

_"If I'm gonna throw a party tommorow, might as well start preparing. Shoot, I'm gonna need the girls' help."_

TenTen dialed Sakura's cell phone number, and told her to come to her house immediately, and drag Hinata, Ino, and Temari along with her.

*Ding Dong*

_"Huh, that was fast," _thought TenTen, as she went to answer the door. Standing on the doorstep were all four girls, Ino and Temari with shopping bags, Sakura with her iPod and bags of music CDs, and Hinata with a huge box in her hands.

"No wonder you guys got here so fast, you were already out," said TenTen, gesturing the four of them to come in. _"Great, now I feel left out."_

"Hey Ten, we bought some Christmas decorations. Do you wanna put them up right now?" asked Sakura, pulling out a bunch of decorations.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get to work," said TenTen, going over to the four girls to help them put up the decorations. She opened the large box that Hinata had set down, and stared inside.

"You guys brought a Christmas tree?!" TenTen asked/shouted.

"Y-Yes. A-Are you a-angry, T-TenTen?" asked a slightly trembling Hinata, holding Christmas lights in her hands.

"Of course not! I'm thrilled! I was thinking about getting a tree too, but I didn't think I had time, and you guys just brought one here! Thanks, by the way," said TenTen, gripping Hinata's shoulder, trying to stop her trembling.

"TenTen, do you... even... still have enough food for the whole group that are coming here?" asked Ino. TenTen froze, crouched down, with part of the Christmas tree in her hands. (AN: This type of Christmas tree is a fake one, not a real tree. Parts of the tree are seperated, and people have to combine the parts to make it a tree, then the decorations are put on.)

_"Crap, the party was a last minute decision, I havn't even bought food yet." _TenTen panicked, and finally, snapped. She dropped the part of the tree she was holding, and grapped Ino's shirt collar.

"I haven't even thought about buying the food yet! This party was a last minute decision guys! Help me!" TenTen was totally freaking out, shaking Ino vigourously, making the poor blond almost sick.

"TenTen, TenTen, calm down! TENTEN!" Sakura gripped the brunette's shoulders, and turned her around forcefully, so that she would face her, and let Ino go. The Chinese girl was inhaling and exhaling like crazy.

"You know, we still have some time to go and buy the food. TenTen, you could always go out and buy the food right now. Me and Hinata'll come with you to help carry the bags. Sakura and Ino can take care of the decorations," said Temari, trying to calm down the brunette.

"W-We should g-go now if w-we want to m-make it back here i-in time," stammered Hinata, taking out her wallet.

"Ok, ok, I'll go get my wallet. Wait here girls." TenTen ran up to her room, grabbed her wallet, and rushed down again. She saw that the four girls were huddled together, whispering about something.

_"Why are they leaving me out in discussions nowadays? The five of us always tell each other everything," _thought TenTen, suddenly feeling left out. However, her physical self remained normal, showing no signs of sadness.

"Temari, Hinata, let's go. We're gonna need to be real fast in shopping, cuz we only have about... one... and a half... hours... left." TenTen's voice suddenly trailed off, then she shouted, "Let's go, let's go! We need to hurry!" And dragged Temari and Hinata with her.

"TenTen, one and a half hours is enough time to get the food. Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Temari, trying to get her hand out of TenTen's grip.

"We need to search for the food, and searching might take up a lot of time. And who knows? Maybe we'll have to come back home, and go out again, since three people can only carry so much." Temari and Hinata stopped struggling when the brunette said that. Sakura and Ino froze in the steps as well.

"Um, so... maybe I should come with you three. It might take more time if we have to come back here, y'know," offered Ino.

"Cool, do you have money on you, Ino?" asked TenTen, releasing Temari and Hinata.

"Yeah, sure. So, come on, let's go!" said Ino, dashing out the door with the other three trailing along behind her. Sakura closed the door, and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Sasuke's number.

"Sasuke? Get the others here right now. The plan's on. Bye." Sakura shut her cell phone, and smiled. _"TenTen, this is perfect timing. Thanks for the last minute party." _

* * *

With TenTen, Temari, Ino, and Hinata

"Get over here slowpokes!" shouted TenTen. Dragging along behind her were Temari, Ino, and Hinata, all with bags.

"Shopping overload. TenTen, I think we have enough," said Ino.

"No way. You know how much Chouji eats. He might finish everythin off before anyone has even touched the food. Now come on!" Temari, Hinata, and Ino groaned.

_"Billboard brow, this plan better work. We're busting our butts off here!" _thought Ino, as she followed TenTen, Temari, and Hinata in the next store.

After a long time of shopping...

"I... think we're done." All four girls were holding bags, lots of them. And were heading out the door.

"TenTen, I think we got a lot... more than we need," said Temari, almost falling over because of the weight of the food.

"If there are leftovers, I could still store them, so no worries," replied TenTen.

_"I hope Sakura's set the plan into action by now," _thought Temari.

"We still have about 25 minutes guys. We can still set up the food. I'm sure Sakura's done decorating. Come on in." TenTen opened her door, but didn't see anything, because her house was pitch black.

_"Yes!" _thought Temari, Ino, and Hinata, as they set their bags of food down quietly, and Hinata reached for the light switch.

"Sakura, are you there?" TenTen asked. The other girls, Sakura included, counted down in their heads, _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" _And Hinata flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!!" TenTen almost dropped her bags. Everyone was already there, with presents in their hands as well.

"G-Guys, w-what's this for?" asked TenTen, confused.

"TenTen, you don't even remember you birthday? We know it's over, but still, we forgot **your** birthday, and I know you said it's ok, but still, we feel a bit... guilty for not recognizing your birthday. So, happy belated birthday, TenTen!" Sakura walked over to the Chinese girl, and held out her present.

"Oh, thanks guys. You're the best! Temari, Hinata, Ino, come on, and dump the food in here," said TenTen she searched the room for signs of the Christmas tree.

"Guys, what happened to the Christmas tree?" Sakura tilted her head towards the window, and TenTen looked to see the Christmas tree, all decorated with lights.

"Something's missing though, y'know," said Sakura. She gestured one of the guys to come forward, Neji. He was holding a star in his hands.

"For you to put on the top." Neji handed the star to TenTen, took her hand, and pulled her out the door. Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Hinata were all smiling.

_"TenTen's always liked Neji, but she didn't have enough courage to say it. I hope she can confess tonight. Well, either she'll have to confess, or he'll have to," _thought Sakura.

_"Sakura's plans always work. Hopefully, this one won't ruin her streak," _thought Temari. Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Hinata all tip-toed out of the house to see what Neji and TenTen were up to.

Neji had TenTen up on his shoulders, and she was placing the star on top of the tree.

"I've never seen TenTen look _that_ glad before," whispered Ino to the other three, and they just nodded in agreement.

"Must be Neji's influence," said Sakura.

Neji put TenTen down after she placed the star on the tree.

TenTen's POV

_I have to tell him. I gotta tell him. This is the perfect chance. I can't ruin it. _For once I actually looked at Neji, looked into his eyes, and see his soul. I've had a crush on Neji since... forever. I need to tell him now. Why wasn't I able to tell him the other times? Oh right. I wasn't sure if he liked me. Well, I'm still not sure, but now, I have a bit more courage. Say it, just say it!

"U-Um, N-Neji... I-I have something t-to tell y-you." Damn, why am I stammering? I think I'm hanging out with Hinata too often.

"Hm, that's strange, because I also want to tell you something." I gulped. Does Neji know I'm head over heels in love with him? I-Is he gonna r-reject me?

"N-Neji, y-y'know we've been friends f-for a l-long t-time now, tight?" He nodded, and smirked. Why the hell is he smirking?

"W-Well, s-since we've b-became friends, I-I've been i-in l-l-l-love w-with y-y-you," I finished up. That got a load off my chest. At least I was able to say it out loud.

"That's funny, TenTen. I was about to say the same thing," Neji said. I gaped at him. So he loves me too? If I knew that I would've confessed a long time ago! Well, better late than never.

"Hey, Neji, what do you say we..." I was cut off by Neji's lips on mine. I was so taken aback, but still, I kissed him back. I could hear giggles coming from my doorstep. I recognized those voices.... Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Ino. So they had this all planned out, huh? Well, I'm gonna thank them later. But for now, I have Neji all to myself. Those four... are truly my friends.

* * *

**You know what to do, R&R plz! This is my first NejiTen fic, so just... comment!**


End file.
